Piggyback
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: Kuwabara is giving Hiei a piggy-back ride. Why, and how come Kuwabara hasn't been killed for this act? Not a yaoi


I dun own naything! lalalalala!  
Kurama: why are you sininging?  
Because this is going to be a horrible week!  
Yusuke: That makes no since.  
"I hate you."  
  
"Shut up Hiei..."  
  
"I really hate you..."  
  
"SHUT UP!!"  
  
"I really fucXing hate you!"  
  
"SHUT THE HELL UP, OR I WILL DROP YOUR ASX!!"  
  
Kuwabara growled after his last scream, and shifted Hiei, who currently was on his back. "DaXm legs!" Hiei swore. This was degrading! During battle, out in the forest where Genkai's house rested, Hiei and Kuwabara had been sent flying. Hiei's legs had both broken.  
  
Being Hiei, he didn't scream, the most he did was swear a stream of curses, which grew louder when Kuwabara set his bones. After much arguing, Kuwabara had managed to get Hiei on his back, and was heading out of the forest, using his spirit awareness.  
  
I'm sure if you hadn't realized this already, the two were far from getting along.  
  
Hiei grumbled, feeling for the first time in his life, embarrassed. 'Me...Hiei the great mighty demon, riding piggy-back...I'll never live this down." Reluctantly, Hiei rest his head on Kuwabara's back, arms wrapped around his neck.  
  
"Don't fall asleep." Kuwabara warned.  
  
Hiei growled, but stopped when Kuwabara blurted, "I'm not a doctor, and I don't know that much about broken bones...I'm worried that if you fall asleep you won't..." Kuwabara trailed off, his words hanging in the air.  
  
Hiei blinked, and uneasily muttered, "Fine. I'll stay awake." Hiei had been surprised. He was worried about him. Kuwabara? 'Well why wouldn't he be? He cares about his friends.' A voice startled Hiei in his head.  
  
"Yeah, but he's not my friend."  
  
"Talking to yourself shorty? That's not a good sign."  
  
"FuXk off."  
  
"Whatever..." Kuwabara sighed annoyed. 'You know...for all the times you say I'm stupid, you can be even worse than me at times!' Kuwabara thought grouchily.  
  
Hiei rest his head on Kuwabara's back and let his eyes drift off. He snapped to attention at what he saw on the ground. Red bloody foot prints, caused by Kuwabara's sneakers.  
  
"What is that?" Hiei growled, squeezing Kuwabara's neck. The orange haired man stopped and looked down. His face flushed red, and he joked, "I started my period?"  
  
"Kuwabara..." Hiei growled, squeezing Kuwabara harder.  
  
"I got stabbed in my legs a few times, no big deal."  
  
Hiei mentally slapped himself. He had been there when it happened, he'd seen it with his own eyes. Sighing, he snapped, "Let me down, I want to look at your legs." Kuwabara rolled his eyes, "Please, I already wrapped them up. Their fine now."  
  
"Bull ShiX!" Hiei snapped, "You obviously didn't do it well if your still gushing out blood. "I SAID I WAS FINE!" Kuwabara cried angrily. "FINE!" Hiei snapped back, squeezing Kuwabara's shoulders painfully hard. "DIE FOR ALL I CARE!"  
  
"I'M NOT DYING I'M GETTING US OF THESE STUPID WOODS!"  
  
"BAKA!"  
  
"JERK!"  
  
Silence followed after their rants, and Kuwabara marched on holding a pissy demon on his back. Neither would speak to each other.  
  
But as an hour went by, and Kuwabara began to sway, Hiei looked back down. There was a lot of blood trailing behind them. Hiei could feel Kuwabara's strength fading away.  
  
"Kuwabara stop."  
  
"I said I was fin-"  
  
"Please stop."  
  
Kuwabara stopped, mouth open in shock, "What did you say?" Hiei growled irritably, "You heard me once...I am not saying it again! Now sit down!" Hiei was set on the ground, gently as possible, so as not to jar his wounds, and Kuwabara stood over him.  
  
"Feel okay? Any pain?" Hiei shook his head no, glaring up at him, "Now sit down, so I can inspect your wounds!" Kuwabara instead smiled, and let out an odd kind of half laugh. "Kuwabara? Hey?" Hiei looked at the human nervously.  
  
Kuwabara, ungracefully flopped down on his butt, and fell over to his right, landing in Hiei's lap. Hiei flushed, and shouted, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK-" He went quiet as Kuwabara moaned, "It hurts...let me sleep a little longer."  
  
Hiei ripped Kuwabara's pant legs off to see that there was no bandages on his legs. "You said you fixed your legs!!" Hiei roared, "Couldn't...gave them all to you." Kuwabara mumbled, feeling drunk. He'd been feeling like this for awhile, but did not want to ask for a rest. He didn't want Hiei to think he was weak.  
  
Hiei used the pant legs to cover the injuries, and pulled Kuwabara further in his lap. He was getting colder. "'M sorry..." Hiei looked down at him. "What?" Kuwabara closed his eyes tiredly, "Sorry...I don' hate you...your ok...for a shrimp." Kuwabara laughed weakly, and Hiei shouted, "DON'T YOU DO THIS KUWABARA! DON'T YOU DO THIS!!"  
  
Hiei panicked as Kuwabara fell asleep, and as it dawned on him that Kuwabara must have been in terrible pain. "Kuwabara!!" Hiei panicked, and then something occurred to him.  
  
They couldn't get Yusuke and Kurama, but maybe he could signal them. Raising his hand, he let loose the dragon of the darkness flame, it screeched as it spread into the sky.  
  
Hisi protected Kuwabara from the fearsome winds, Kuwabara groaning in his lap. "Unnn..." Hiei held tighter to him, when the black dragon shaped blast finally disappeared.  
  
Not ten minutes later, Yusuke had come sprinting though a bush, Kurama following him. "HIEI!" Yusuke and Kurama both cried. They reached him, and Yusuke's eyes immediately shifted to Kuwabara. "KUWABARA!? What the hell you do to your self?!" Yusuke scooped up the man, cradling him in his arms.  
  
Kuwabara's blue eyes opened the slightest and he smiled wearily. "Heh...getting my aXs kicked..." His eye shifted to Hiei, " He passed out and Kurama asked, "What transpired here?" Hiei flushed again, angry and embarrassed, "NOTHING!"  
  
'Stupid AsX human...looking at me with those grateful eyes...Well, I don't give a damX! I don't..' Hiei sighed as Kurama scooped him up, and the two were lead out of the forest. Hiei sighed, "Your welcome..." He glared at Kuwabara's still form, and turned his face away from him.  
  
"FuXker."  
  
End.... 


End file.
